


Green Eyed Himbo

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98)



Series: Avalya and Hadrian, the tales of a researcher and himbo [2]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hadrian being a himbo, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow
Summary: She looked up to see Hadrian standing beside with a dangerous look in his eyes, a look she had never seen before. “Joey, did I just hear you ask my girlfriend for a date?” Her heart stopped. Girlfriend? Hadrian slid his arm around her shoulders, guiding her away.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Avalya and Hadrian, the tales of a researcher and himbo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856122
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Green Eyed Himbo

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr [here](https://https://www.tumblr.com/blog/himbo-hunter-hadrian)

Reading the report, Avalya shuddered inwardly. To collect the new data that had just come in meant she had to interact with him. How she hated even looking at him, the way his eyes would rove over her body, to the ‘charming’ smile he would put on for her, a smile that was nothing like Hadrian’s boyish grin. Taking a deep breath of the freezing air, she crossed the Seliana trading yard to meet with its primary Argosy sailor. He looked up as she approached, flashing that smile she so dreaded, and greeted her in that grating voice. “Heya doll, I got the research for ya.” She took it from him with a quick ‘thank you’, before she tried to turn and quickly get away. 

She felt him grab her hand, stopping her from moving. Looking back, she saw he still had that repugnant grin. “Can I talk to ya?” 

She tried to make up a quick excuse, anything to not spend any more time in his presence but another voice spoke up before she could. 

“There you are! I’ve looked all over for you!” 

She spun back around to see her unwitting knight in shining armour. Hadrian jogged up to her as she felt the grip on her hand loosen. As Hadrian approached, she saw that he had his signature grin, but something looked different in his eyes. They lacked that sparkle, the shine she had become enamored with. “Hi Joey, having a good day?” He asked the sitting man, but there was something off with his tone. It sounded… spited.

Joey simply nodded, breaking eye contact with Hadrian to look at Avalya, who was slowly inching her way closer to Hadrian’s side. Avalya tried to distract herself with the research, doing everything possible to ignore Joey. Hadrian bid a goodbye to Joey, patting Avalya slightly on the shoulder. As she made to follow him, Joey called out to her. Not wanting to appear rude, she turned to look at him with a small smile, asking what it was he wanted. 

“Can I talk to you privately?” He asked. She nodded, figuring it was better to listen to him to, hopefully, get it over with quicker. Stepping off to the side, she made sure to keep Hadrian in view but just out of earshot. 

“I-I really like you, ya know? So, um… would you go on a date with me?” 

She felt her breath stop, not expecting that at all. How would she turn him down without crushing his soul? Scrambling for something, anything, she once again felt someone touch her arm. She looked up to see Hadrian standing beside her with a dangerous look in his eyes, a look she had never seen before. “Joey, did I just hear you ask my girlfriend for a date?” 

Her heart stopped. Girlfriend? Hadrian slid his arm around her shoulders, guiding her away. “C’mon darling, Granmeowster has just cooked the best Popo brisket and you must try it!” Walking her away, he pulled back his arm once they were out of Joey’s sight. Hadrian apologised for being abrupt, but reasoned it was the best action to get Joey to leave her alone.

Entering the small canteen, Granmeowster greeting them warmly as Hadrian seated Avalya and took one for himself. Almost as soon as they were both sat, a platter of mouth watering brisket was placed in front of them, both of them digging in without hesitation. Part way through their meal, Hadrian told Avalya that he would be gone for the next few days on a hunt, apparently a Pink Rathian had been terrorising the denizens of the Coral Highlands. The news didn’t shock her too much, him being a hunter after all, but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t miss him. He seemed excited about his impending quest, his eyes lighting up as he chatted more and more. Avalya couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm, his excitement adorable to her.

She lost herself in her thoughts while he spoke, watching his face go through more motions of excitement than she thought possible. Her eyes glanced to his lips, reminding her of the times she wanted so badly to kiss him, but fearing he didn’t feel the same and ruining their friendship. He stopped speaking, looking at her expectantly. 

Shaking her head, she realised he had just asked her question. “I’’m sorry, I was a little lost in thought.” She said sheepishly. Hadrian chuckled at her absentmindedness, waving it off as though it was nothing. “What did you ask me?” She clarified.  
“I asked if you were ok. You were doing that blank face thing again. I said you could stay in my room while I’m gone. My housekeeper knows, it’s yours if you want some quiet,” he said earnestly. Honestly, she thought he was far too good for her. He went out his way to find her in the morning, and after hunts, ate with her even though many others wanted him to do so with them, made her smile and laugh with his antics. He made sure she ate and helped her to make sure she wasn’t overworking herself. He brought her snacks and coffee when she was researching notes brought in by other hunters. He even offered her his bed when she was dead on her feet and needed somewhere to crash.

After meeting him that one evening, he had become a constant in her life, he was a rock for her. He kept her grounded. She knew he would be fine, being an elite hunter of the Guild. He had wormed his way into her heart and now she felt empty without him. “Oh! That’s very kind of you, Hadrian. I might just take you up on that offer.” 

He grinned, causing her heart to leap. Damn, he was just so beautiful.

Within the next few hours, he was gone, off on his hunt. Avalya checked over the notes she had gotten, figuring out more and more about the new species of monsters constantly cropping up. She looked over the research gathered on a Nargacuga, noting down its habits in battle. 

“Heya doll!” That voice. How she loathed hearing it. She politely greeted Joey, exchanging pleasantries before packing up her research and bidding him a goodnight before he could ask her on another date. Didn’t Hadrian make it clear she was ‘taken’? She wondered if she should tell him about Joey’s insistence on asking her out, but that could get bloody. As nice and kind a man Hadrian was, he was very protective of those he cared about.

She opened up the door to Hadrian’s room, being instantly greeted by the housekeeper carrying clothes. She held out her arms to take them from the palico but the felyne waved her off, telling her to get settled in. She made her way down the staircase, marvelling at the decorations. The lanterns hanging overhead cast a warm glow over the space. In the middle sat a table, freshly prepared food already placed on top of it, and a large roaring fireplace against the back wall. The doors leading out to the terrace were closed, the cold, biting wind being kept out. Looking to her left, she saw a grand bed, complete with down sheets and plump pillows. It looked beyond comfortable. Her gaze was drawn beyond that however and she saw a large aquarium. He had never shown her this? She had to question him on it later, when he returned.  
Sitting herself down at the table, she started to eat the meal slowly, savouring the flavour of everything present. Before she had been content to eat alone, but since meeting Hadrian she found herself enjoying mealtimes more with him present. He had a way of filling silence with tales of his hunts or making her laugh at him fighting with Willow over who should get the last bite. 

Once she had eaten her fill, she moved over to the bed, collapsing on top of it with a sigh. She crawled under the sheets, becoming overwhelmed by Hadrian’s musky scent. She sighed again, content and fell asleep quickly.

The next few days were dull for Avalya, repeating the same routine. Check notes, submit research, check notes, submit research. That broke when midday on the third day rolled around, a calamity sounding from the tradeyard. Curiosity led her to check out what was occurring and she saw Hadrian walking through the crowd of people, greeting everyone with a bright smile. When he saw her standing there, his smile grew brighter. Making his way over swiftly, he swept her up in a back breaking hug. He didn’t smell the best, reeking of toxic fumes and ash but she didn’t care. He was back. He set her down, babbling on how awesome the hunt had been, how the Rathian ‘was very strong’ but all she saw was the face of the man she had grown to love. Emotion swelled within her, tears building in her eyes. He stopped his chatting when he noticed, asking if she was ok. She nodded, smiling but the tears leaked out. She threw her arms around him again, burying her face into his chest.

Hadrian happily hugged her back, rubbing small circles into her shoulders. He assured her there was no reason to cry, he was home and safe but her tears wouldn’t stop. The look on his face propelled her, she had to take her chance. “You know, I would be gone for ages fighting the dreaded Elders and you wou-” 

His dialogue was cut off by her pressing her lips against his. He looked shocked at first, taken slightly aback, but eased into her kiss. Finding a rhythm took a little while, teeth clunking together and Hadrian accidentally biting her lip. 

When she pulled back, he simply grinned. “No fair!” he said, causing her to become confused. “I was going to do that. Next time, I will win and kiss you first.” Confusion still swelled within her before she started to shake, bending over in laughter. Her peals resonated across the tradeyard, causing Hadrian to giggle with her.  
He may have been gone a short while, but he was home now. “So…” he started after they’d calmed down, “Does this make you my girlfriend? Because that would be awesome.” She giggled, her sides starting to hurt as she nodded happily.


End file.
